


Welcome to the Space Jam

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, narwhals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Starwhal Let’s Play and all the R&R Connection moments that happened.</p><p>Prompt: A nice, fluffy Ryan/Ray fic would be lovely :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Space Jam

“Rematch for the R&R Connection!” Ray hollered, tapping the keys as fast as he could, trying his best to keep his narwal’s chest the hell away from Ryan’s horn. Michael and Geoff narrated the whole spectacle, leaning into their mics as they watched the brightly coloured dance.

“Ryan seems to have a slight advantage over Ray, being at full hearts!” Michael said, laughing as he watched Ray’s narwhal slam against a wall while Ryan’s flopped around on the bottom of the screen. “How this miracle happened, we aren’t really - oh! Spoke too soon, folks.” Michael corrected as Ray managed to launch right at Ryan’s heart.

“Ray displays fantastic penetrating skill with his horn.” Geoff through in, taking a swig from his beer.

Ray himself snorted, shaking his head. “Penetrated right into your chest, eh Ryan?” He asked, taking a chance and glancing over at Ryan from across the room. Ryan caught his gaze and smiled briefly before turning his attention back to the screen, cueing Ray to do the same.

“Wouldn’t necessarily say you have some skill with that.” Ryan shot back, cursing inwardly as his narwhal took another sneaky hit. “More like some dumb luck.”

“Oh, Ryan has started firing the shots, how will Ray respond to that?” Michael asked, stretching in his chair and giving himself a shake. He began anxiously tapping his fingers on his leg, wanting to play again.

“Well, I mean, what can I say, if Ryan wants to live in denial…” Ray shrugged, tapping the keys furiously but being unable to avoid the stab Ryan managed to land on him. The two danced around for a bit, missing and aiming and missing again before, finally, Ray managed to pin Ryan down against the floor.

“And Ray managed to pin Ryan - will Ryan break free or is Ray going to manage to stay on top?”

Ray couldn’t help breaking into a smile and (judging by the laughter he heard), Ryan was doing the same. “I don’t know, Ray seems to like being on top.” Ryan observed, trying to get out.

Ray laughed, glancing over at Ryan quickly. “Ryan, how’d you know?” Ray asked. He did his best to pretend the obvious wink Ryan shot him didn’t make him want to blush.


End file.
